


regrets, he has a few

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "I should have been here."





	regrets, he has a few

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 100 words (or multiples thereof)  
> Prompt:  
> author's choice, author's choice, regret
> 
> Is there anything more inspiring than discovering an old fandom that gives you canon to work with and closed canon at that?

"I should have been here." 

Tom says the words quietly, so quietly that Chris, half asleep on his chest, almost thinks she dreamed them. But then she feels a gentle finger tracing a path down her skin, along the edge of the scar that marks her chest. When she looks up at Tom, that's where his eyes are focussed and he looks far too serious for someone who's just done what they've just been doing, namely taking one another apart and putting them back together again, the memories of years gone by a pale substitute for the memories of the last hour or two. 

"You did what you had to do," she tells him, reaching out and closing one hand around his finger, stilling its motion. Looking into his eyes, she doesn't blink, keeps her voice as firm as she can. It helps that she actually believes what she's saying, has made herself believe it after so many nights without him. "You were saving lives, Tom." 

She'd meant to reassure him but his eyes only get darker, more troubled. "And what would that have meant if I'd come back here and-" He stops abruptly, like he doesn't want to speak the thought out loud, doesn't even want to think about it. 

Chris can't argue with that - she'd thought she'd made peace with dying but that was before she had quite so much to live for. 

"You can't think like this," she tells him instead. "Regrets and what might have beens will drive you mad." 

"I don't regret going there," Tom tells her. "But hurting you... leaving you to face that alone..." He lowers his head, presses a kiss to the top of the scar. Chris shivers, drops his hand to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Chris," he says, placing another kiss about an inch further down. "I'm so sorry."

She knows she should tell him that it's ok, that she came through the heartbreak, that she forgives him, that she wasn't as alone as he thinks, that she had good friends to help her through. But there are tears in her throat that are blocking her voice and besides, he's so intent on his task of tracing her scar with his lips that he wouldn't hear her anyway. 

So instead, she makes the choice to pull him closer, hold him tighter.

It's a choice she doesn't regret.


End file.
